redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bluestripe the Wild
If you would like to see my archive please go here. Fixed It! You had to copy-paste all of the talk page into the archive. It's all there now :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:44, 15 August 2009 (UTC) *sigh* yes, she told me.... I have been praying all day when ever I think of her....its the only thing I can do, but it's also the most powerful thing to do. Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 00:13, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Bluestripe, nothing much, been really busy. You? Zaran Rhulain Message me! 01:31, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Audition Im putting a Audition video up on youtube for redwall season 4 look it up it will be fan made.-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} Thanks mate!--Prince Silver the Avatar The Fire Nation will prevail! Where ya gonna upload your thing? -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 19:54, 23 August 2009 (UTC) your voice reccording thing. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 19:56, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Aw, I see. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 19:58, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Check out my new fan fic, Three Insane Ones, One mob! Thanks! Umrag the Destroyer 01:10, 24 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer THE CUTE ONE IS REVEALED!!! SHE BURNS!!!! Umrag the Destroyer 01:40, 24 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Update! on Black Rose! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 02:02, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Question about Redwall Wars WIKI I'm on the mercenary list there, but how does a mercenary get "hired" to work for a team as an assassin? Do the mercenaries just start off like any other player on the blog; running in and kicking tails, or do they need hired first before they can join the fight? Maybe I'm confused here. I've made one post on the wars blog so far, an introductory post, but now my brain's blank. :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 20:23, 24 August 2009 (UTC) thanks thanks mate!! i will update it soon.oh,and please put your sig in updates section on my page. --skipper falloon wassup matey 02:09, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Admin Please refer to the Help Wiki. --LordTBT Talk! 02:10, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Friends Yeah I have read a few of your fanfics and i like them. Sorry but i don't have a signature yet im just finding things out one step at a time. I haven't read your user page yet but I'm just about to. ~~Brockfang Done! I hope ya like it! This is the first pic I've done in color and in my new style. I notice though, that my pictures get a little scrunched up when I upload them. thumb| Alright.... The Kingdom of Darkness has unofficially started!--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! hmm.... How about a mongoose? yeah, that sounds kinda weird, but you could try that since he's from a tropical island. And about the girl character, you could ask a girl for help with that! ;) Anyway, hope I helped! :D--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! You're welcome matey! Anytime! :D--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Update on SneekPeek!--Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 02:23, 27 August 2009 (UTC) update on coils of doom --skipper falloon wassup matey 02:55, 27 August 2009 (UTC) that is interesting....yeah, it comes up alot in the Psalms... like, as a pause or something... thanks for sharing! :D God bless! :) Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 03:34, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Randomness rules! ;) oh, you mean Black Rose? dont feel bad at all! its totally fine.... but I would love it if you did read it... :D I will be updating it again soon.... I am very close to finishing! sweetness....;D there are'nt many Japanese names in Black Rose...they are more in HE&GS. and they're not names, really, they are Japanese words. like (this one is in Black Rose)Kawauso- otter (yeah, he's an otter ;) ) and Risu-squirrel (in HE&GS) Umi-sea (yep, and otter.) :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 03:38, 27 August 2009 (UTC) thats a really good question...gosh, I dont know! :D wow.... let me ask my dad.... ok, I'm back, he says that before the Fall everything was lush, "the land of milk and honey" but when Moses didnt do what God said, God told him he would curse the land. my dad says there were forests there at one time. it isnt like we know it today; now its a desert, then it was green. hope that helps! also, he says "Selah" means meditate, like a pause, like "read this and think about what it means" :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 03:46, 27 August 2009 (UTC) A female heroine, huh? well, if you havent noticed, all of my characters (so far) are girls, and the two adjectives that best describe them (and me) are fiesty and sassy. :D lol ....actually, more like LAM, laughing at myself. :D what exactly do you need help with? other than personality.... most of my characters, male or female have a lot of my character traits... not all of which are good ;) Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 03:56, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Update! On Kingdom of Darkness.--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Re: your sudden cry for help with your fan fic sequel Alright, in answer to your request. I suggest for a name ask Verminfate, he's good at that thing.(And believe me I should know) And for the weapon how about a pair of Japanese Katanas.(samurai swords). Let me know what you think. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw!